


only you to talk to

by warptimeandspace



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, baths, i said i wasn't going to write any fic until i finished luume but guess what, post ep 36 (firebird sweet), they're in love, warning for nudity without sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: Wyatt’s apartment is silent. Nobody lives above Wyatt and from this high up, the hum of traffic is lost. There are no roommates dropping things or whispering on the other side of a curtain. No scuttle of legs on a ceiling.Correction, Wyatt’s apartment is near quiet. The water is running.or: tseer, wyatt, and the quiet of safety outside the feywild
Relationships: Tseer Darkfeather/Wyatt Vancroft
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	only you to talk to

Lots of loud things happen around Wyatt and Tseer.

First, they were the source of the noise, arguing and striking and screaming. They were more than angry, long past wishing each other dead. Then, the world around them was loud. In the Feywild it was constant, almost all-consuming, the crashes of inclement weather and growls of animals roared in the background at every minute, so constant that it turned into white noise.

Now, things are quiet.

Wyatt’s apartment is silent. Nobody lives above Wyatt and from this high up, the hum of traffic is lost. There are no roommates dropping things or whispering on the other side of a curtain. No scuttle of legs on a ceiling.

Correction, Wyatt’s apartment is near quiet. The water is running.

Tseer leans against the tile of Wyatt’s bathroom wall. Wyatt’s fussing with the bathtub faucet, running his fingers under the spout to make sure it’s not too warm, not too cold. He has one hand rested on the floor and another hanging in the tub as he kneels beside the clawfoot bath.

“You want to check this?” Wyatt asks, turning to face him. He’s still a little dinged up: a split lip, a bruised jaw. He has a new tendency to favor his left leg and scar on his neck, an inch under his left ear that makes Tseer never want to leave his side.

Tseer sits beside Wyatt, stretching across him to test the water. It’s comfortable. Tseer has been freezing for the past six months and the water makes him feel like he’ll finally thaw.

“It’s good,” He says softly.

Wyatt leans down, presses a kiss to Tseer’s cheek, and lingers.

Tseer can’t remember the last time he had a bath-- definitely more than six months ago. The warehouse has a shower that only stays lukewarm for ten minutes. Maybe when he went home for the holidays?

Wyatt’s bath is big enough for two, a deep clawfoot that Tseer could probably stand in and still stay wet up to the shoulders. Wyatt is almost sitting in Tseer’s lap as Tseer methodically washes his hair. Tseer feels _content_ and it’s simultaneously vaguely foreign and delightfully familiar. This is both new and old. New, because this is the first time he’s done something like climb in the bath with Wyatt. It’s the first time he’s washed his hair; the first time he runs his fingers down Wyatt’s bare spine. Still, Tseer has been looking, touching, wanting for a long time.

The best thing about this bath is not that the water is perfectly clean and warm or that Tseer knows as soon as he steps out of the bath, he’ll wrap himself in a towel (though if he asks nice, Wyatt may prestidigitate him dry). The best thing about the bath is trust. There is a difference between reluctantly teaming up with somebody because you’ll die if you don’t and voluntarily stripping down because you can't quite bear to leave your partner alone, because you need to be close. Tseer knows that he is safe here, in this fogged bathroom close to Wyatt’s skin. He knows that tonight, he’ll sleep with both eyes closed.

“You’re quiet,” Wyatt says, “You still good?”

“Yeah,” Tseer says, resting his forehead where Wyatt’s neck meets his spine. “I’m alright.”

Wyatt twists so that they sit face to face. He stares at Tseer for a hot minute before leaning in and pressing a smacking kiss on the side of Tseer’s face, which makes him laugh. Tseer catches Wyatt’s face with the palm of his hand before he moves away. Then, he tilts and presses his cheek into Wyatt’s, not really a kiss but something close enough. Wyatt catches on and presses back. They sit there, silent save for heartbeats and breath and relief. 

Not that Tseer would mention it, but he thinks that this just might be what it feels like to be in love.

“Rinse your hair,” He says, feeling warm. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from d&d is gay (but so am i so this tracks) by newgrounds death rugby. i thought it fit.  
> i'm on tumblr [@chocolatechipsformorale](https://chocolatechipsformorale.tumblr.com/) and it would be chill as hell if you prompted me. ALSO i'm only on ep 80 (i say as if i haven't listened to more than 100hr of roomwhere in the last week so wait until this weekend or something until you spoil me


End file.
